


Lay With Me

by deanswifehasneeds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswifehasneeds/pseuds/deanswifehasneeds
Summary: Author: @deans-wife-has-needsWord count: 815Parings: John x Daughter!ReaderWarnings: SMUT, incest/wincest, daddycest, Reader has is described a bit to fit my purposeA/N: reader is 18





	Lay With Me

John was a single father of three. Four year old Dean, two year old (Y/N) and six month old Sammy. He did his best to care for them as well as hunt the demon that stole his wife from him.   
John couldn’t really pinpoint exactly when he noticed himself having impure thought about his children especially his daughter. (Y/N) was so much like Mary from her perfect golden hair in perfect little ringlets to her shoulders, to her plump pink lips so much like her mothers. The only difference was she had eyes as green as Deans. By the time (Y/N) was eighteen she already had larger breasts and a round firm ass. This made it hard to share a bed with her when all her wanted was to fuck her senseless.   
John decided to get (Y/N) her own room when finances allowed it, telling the boys she was a young woman now and needed privacy.   
His dreams happened to become reality one of the nights she got her own room.  
***  
“Daddy?” your soft voice drifted to him from the adjoin bedroom door. He was awake instantly.  
“Princess what’s wrong?” he whispers carefully not to wake Sam and Dean.  
“Can you come lay with me a while? I had a bad dream.”   
Unlike with his boys John was softer with you. He nods getting out of bed quietly and ushering you back to your room shutting the door and lying in bed with you. You had only been that way ten minutes when you grabbed his hands putting them on your ample breasts shocking him. You were, unlike your brothers still innocent even though you were eighteen and considering the life you led hunting. Hell even sam at sixteen knew more about sex than you did.  
“They hurt daddy fix them.” You whimper quietly. Johns wanted this for so long he doesn’t even hesitate as he begins massaging them. You wiggle and moan softly.  
“Take your nightgown off (Y/N) it’ll make it feel even better.”  
You do as he asks quickly and lay back down watching him take you all in. You were only in your thin cotton panties now, the rest of you on display. John feels himself getting hard and continues to massage your breasts, drawing tiny whimpers of pleasure from your body as he plays with your nipples.   
You squirm, “Daddy I feel weird.”  
“Weird how baby?”  
“Wet I feel wet.”  
John reaches down rubbing your pussy through your panties as you gasp.   
“Feels so good daddy.” You say quietly rocking your hips to get more of whatever he was doing to you.  
“Take them off baby girl let daddy make you feel good.”   
You slid your panties off then lay back.  
“Spread your legs.”  
You obey spreading out for your daddy. John rubs one finger up your slit and moans softly.  
“You’re so wet for daddy princess, such a good girl.” You blush at his praise.  
Slowly he continues to rub you gathering your slick as lube. Once he feels he has enough he slips one thick finger in your tight virgin pussy.   
You whimper, “Hurts”  
John smooths your hair, “I know princess it’ll get better soon just let daddy help.”  
You nod and he begins moving his finger in and out slowly increasing his pace until your whimpers turn into moans. Once they do he adds a second digit making you cry out and he quickly covers your mouth.   
“Shh we don’t want to wake your brothers. Now be a good girl and be quiet baby.” Slowly you nod under his hand and he brushes a tear from your cheek.  
“I don’t want to hurt you so relax baby it’ll get better I promise.”  
You try and get your body to relax as he continues moving the two fingers inside you slowly stretching you as he scissors them. Soon it begins to feel good again and you’re rocking your hips in time with his thrusts.   
“Feels good doesn’t it sweetie?”  
All you could do was nod and moan quietly not to wake anyone. John slowly rubs your clit in tiny circles making you gasp.  
“Daddy” you call softly as he curls his fingers and finds your spot. He knows because you bite your lip to keep quiet and arch coming all over his fingers.  
He slowly removes his fingers and sucks them clean before leaning down and lapping at your pussy. You pant and moan softly quickly becoming sensitive after your first orgasm.  
“What was that daddy?” you ask breathlessly   
“You just had your first orgasm baby girl.”  
“Oh! Can you give me more? I liked that.”  
John chuckles softly, “Of course baby but first rest I have a lot to teach you.”  
You smile and snuggle into him. He holds you smiling his needs could wait tonight after all he did have a lot left to teach you.


End file.
